Craziness
Craziness is an English alternative rock band that founded Autie Records a month after Spoon Records was shut down. History Early history (2009-2011)e The band originally started in 2009 when the members were only 11. Originally playing a mix of rap metal and grunge, their sound very quickly changed to light and positive alternative rock. In 2010, they unsuccessfully were debuted on Spoon Records with the single Please Live, and accidentally caused the bankruptcy of the label, causing them to start their own. They released their first full length, Considered, through Autie Records, their own label. Second album (2011) The band showed signs of getting slightly heavier in 2011. The band stated it would be their last album for "at least a while", and the frontman stated "Our style is changing, and we don't know if the changes are too radical for this band." The members later joined heavy metal or industrial bands, and stated that for this album they would try to keep the alternative rock sound "as present as possible". The result was a very post-grunge like sound. Despite the more serious instrumental sound, the lyrical themes were strongly related to grindcore. None of the members would later go on to perform grindcore, however. Hiatus (2011-2013) After a short tour promoting the second album, the band split up "possibly forever". They would join mainly industrial metal projects. Autie Records remained active, releasing the first €uroband albums in 2012. Reunion, change of sound and third album (2013-) In March 2013, the band posted on its official Facebook page "Recorded a cover of Tiny Tears". Tiny Tears is a song by industrial metal band Godflesh included on rereleases of Streetcleaner (1989). They later posted "Wrote The Returning. First song since... 2011 now? Reunion possible. Can't believe it's been 2 years." In an Q&A livestream, they stated they had composed 9 other new songs, and recorded a cover of Alice in Chains "Hollow" shortly after hearing it for the first time. The group also stated "this isn't industrial metal or alternative rock" and the other new songs had a much more "sludge" feel. The group confirmed "The Returning" will definitely be on the album, as would the B-side "Psychotic Dream". "The Returning" was released as a single on 12 July 2013. On being asked about the sound of "The Returning" on the Q&A, the frontman said "I wanted something Godflesh-y, fast and slow at the same time and pretty 90's sounding to open up the record. From the second track onward, it's nothing but metal injected grunge." On reforming the band, he replied "I just wanted old times back. The day we recorded Tiny Tears was pretty old themed. Played old PlayStation games, watched repeats of old football matches, listened to bands we hadn't heard in years.. it was the best day of 2013 so far." The album, entitled "Psychotic Dreams", will be out "before August" Discography Singles *Please Live (2010) *Internet/Solitude (2010) *Farewell, I'm Off To Industrial (2011) *The Returning (2013) Albums *Considered (2010) *Craziness (2011) Second studio album Craziness released their eponymous second studio album in 2011 under Autie Records. Stylistically, this album has more of a hard rock sound. Track listing #"Farewell, I'm Off To Industrial" #"Political" #"Eating Some Pie" #"Life is like a cake (It's Food)" #"Old Life" #"Least Serious Song Ever" #"Great Times" #"Weeew" #"Potato Land" #"Thing Occur"